


Awesome Mix

by LoveGangsta



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Zhāng Jìkē | 张继科 - Freeform, happyending, 昕科, 胸咚组, 蟒獒
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGangsta/pseuds/LoveGangsta
Summary: 请勿转出AO3以外圈地自萌，谢谢！





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蟒獒

许昕知道张继科晃晃悠悠坐上他大腿的时候早已不是微醺这种状态。

 

迷蒙的眼睑带着湿润的红，浓密的睫毛下隐约可窥见瞳孔有点涣散。嘴里嘟囔着“热”，单手粗鲁的扯松自己的领结，一口气解开衬衣最上面三粒扣子。刚释放出被领口束缚住的喉结就急不可耐的上下翻滚着咽了一大口唾沫。他这一系列奔放自如的动作硬是把许昕狠狠的钉在椅子上，两股战战都忘了叫人起来。  
忽地一滴汗从胡渣微冒的下巴落下，啪在某人热的发红的胸口上，许昕觉得自己脑内也有什么东西啪得一声冒出了头。

“哟，您这是喝了多少呀？”许昕的左手抚上张继科汗湿的鬓角，忍不住把逗留在他眼睑的汗珠抹去，伸出右手环着他的蜂腰把人往怀里带。嘴却不饶人：“刚刚谁跟我说的小酌几口而已？”

张继科拉耸着脑袋认真的思考了一会儿，举起右手在招风耳边比了个2：“就，就两杯。” 边说还边伸出舌头回味似得舔了舔绛红色的唇，哑着嗓子在许昕耳边补充到：“Tequila and depth bomb cocktail.”

许昕简直要气笑了，大手一伸揪住张继科的领带，狠狠的啃上这家伙诱人的红唇。张继科回应着双手圈住许昕的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔许昕的上颚，他知道哪里会让许昕兴奋。果然腰马上被许昕的双手扣紧，舌头也被抵回嘴里，许昕的舌头长驱直入。两人吻到滋滋作响，口涎淌下张继科的下巴，勾勒出一丝细线，许昕想顺着线就这么一路吻下去，却发现今天一猴急，眼镜都忘了摘，镜片上现在都是混沌的雾气。随手一摘眼镜正想放桌上，一仰头发现跨坐在自己腿上的科子裤头大开，双手早已急不可耐的玩起了自助。

许昕津津有味的观赏了一会香艳热辣的近距离自慰，两手一搭，把自己的眼镜挂在了张继科的鼻梁上，还细心的调整了一下镜脚，确保科子的一双招风耳不会难受。

张继科已经在酒精和情热的催化下难耐得很，闭着眼睛也知道许昕今天是不想轻易放过自己。遂睁开一双桃花眼，透过黑框上方望着许昕，伸直腰身，调整到一个舒适的位置，手上的揉搓也不停下，一挑眉问道：“哥戴眼镜帅么？”

许昕不知道张继科对性感认知有什么误解，当他看着湿漉漉的科子领口敞开、胸前松松挂着领带，坐在自己腿上大大咧咧的自慰；精致的脸上还带着自己的黑框眼镜、迷蒙的双眼透过凹面镜涣散的望过来…… 

干！ 太 他 妈 的 辣 了！！

小许昕硬得发胀，而张继科明显也感觉到了，许昕无声的回答让他自得的提起髋骨前后摩擦了一下身下的人。  
许昕不甘示弱的伸出大手包住张继科自慰的手，上下揉搓起来，还不忘顾及两个睾丸。嘴上也不闲着，扯开半敞的白衬衫，对着一边的乳首呵气，待看到乳头忍不住颤巍巍的凸起时，才干脆的吮吸舔弄，爽得张继科直把胸口往前凑，嘴上倒是强忍着不喊出来，嘶嘶得抽着气。  
许昕非常知道怎样让张继科得趣，干净纤长的指甲轻轻刮擦他的马眼，另一只手来回温柔的摩擦、按压着鼠蹊，再加上喉结被按着吮吻带来的轻微窒息和酥麻感，张继科颤抖着腰肢，绷紧漂亮的大收肌，仰起脑袋，爽得发出低沉而情色的呜咽。

高潮的快感过后是延续兴奋的晕眩期，虽然现在张继科也分别不出是因为射得太爽，还是喝醉的原因，睁开眼才发现世界是朦胧的，对了，还有该死的眼镜。  
近视片的度数让视力正常的人头晕目眩，张继科想抬手取下眼镜，却无意识的把自己的精液沾到镜片上，这会大脑的反应慢到他有点懵。

许昕看着面前衣衫不整、裤子半掉，满身汗液与精液的爱人，脸上还挂着沾了精液的眼镜，表示这么有冲击的画面他再不做点什么，他就真瞎了！

许昕拍拍张继科的屁股示意张大爷挪一下位置，迅速褪下他哥的西裤，脚上倒是留下一双白袜，扶着张继科的腰让他慢慢地坐回自己大腿上，看到对方迷迷糊糊却乖乖听自己摆布，忍不住亲上一口殷红的唇：“真乖！听昕哥的话。”

“许昕你大爷的！ 谁才是哥？！” 张继科渐渐找回点意识，但更多的是骨子里跟许昕互怼的习惯，不需要过脑就能下意识的怼回去。

许昕被这样的科子逗乐了，手上迅速的揩下他腹肌上的精液，边调侃他  
“你是！你是！ 你才是我大爷！”

带着张继科的手伸向后穴，轻轻地在穴口画了几圈放松肌肉，接着就顺利的插入了两个指头。  
张继科其实觉着不太疼，毕竟前面爽了后面还是想的，但就看不惯许昕内欠揍的样儿，赌气地把额头抵住许昕的肩膀，同时放松后面方便手指进出，侧过头啃咬许昕的脖子和喉结，咽下因后穴刺激而破碎的声音。

许昕一手揉捏着张继科浑圆饱满的屁股，另一手在后穴扩张。许昕的手指长而直，中指和无名指并用可以进的很深，两指缓慢的抽插进出。进到里面的时候刻意的撑开肠道，退出的时候故意轻巧的和肠道拉扯。

“科子好紧啊~”  
声带发声带动着喉结滚动，许昕这话震得张继科忍不住哼出声。后穴不可自控的收缩，一下扣住了许昕的指节。  
“呵，有感觉啦？我大爷还这么容易害羞。”  
“唔！”  
“哎…哎！科子别咬啊，嘶，怪疼的！不说了哈，不说你了。”  
许昕这角度看不清自己的脖子，但肯定已经被咬破了，这养不熟的猫！

“到底操不操？不操我去洗澡！”张继科的眼皮微合，装出一副半睡不醒的样子。  
“操操操！”许昕一边安抚着不耐烦的爱人，一边给自己带好套，这才慢慢的扶起张继科的蜂腰帮他找合适的位置。  
张继科低着头，一手扶着许昕的阴茎企图对准后穴，一手撑着许昕的肩膀，可他忘了自己还带着眼镜，虽然鼻子上的汗使得眼镜下滑，但想看清后穴的状况反而更难。张继科觉得头更晕了，干脆抬起头，全凭手和后穴的触感慢慢的对准。  
全部进去的时候张继科粗喘着，汗流如注，得亏许昕心疼他的腰没有马上动起来。等坐着适应了一会，张继科缓过劲儿，皱着眉挪动了一下臀部：“套是不是厚的呀？”  
许昕边按摩着他的腰，边开始轻轻向上顶，心下克制着不要顶得太狠。

“薄的不是刚用完嘛，还没来得及去买”许昕仔细观察着张继科的表情，发现他没有任何不适后加深了挺进的力度，“感觉还好吗？”  
张继科看着许昕憋出一头汗了还不敢用力顶，内心的甜蜜咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，抱住许昕的脑袋在他鼻尖上轻咬一口，双腿夹紧调整了一下髋部，让许昕进的更深。

许昕觉得自己又变大了，双手揉捏着丰满的臀部，没有激烈的起伏，许昕深深的操进去，对着张继科最受不了的地方细细研磨。两人都不顾上卡在之间的眼镜，啃着对方的嘴不松口。  
-end-

事后

张大爷的腰还是有点吃不消，更别提去给自己洗澡了。就着白衬衣裸着下身侧卧在床上吞云吐雾。许昕刚从浴室洗好眼镜出来，就看到这么色气香艳的画面，差点没淌下鼻血来。  
刚凑过去想扶他起来清理身体，张继科却对着他的眼镜片吐了一口烟，然后贱兮兮的笑倒在床上。  
看着某人笑得眼泪都出来了，小许昕的眼泪也快出来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿转出AO3以外  
> 圈地自萌，谢谢！


End file.
